Another Child Another Challenge
by TheRoyalAddict
Summary: The Royal-Imagine if Jill hadn't lost the baby & hadn't had a hysterectomy. Imagine Jill was still pregnant. Carrying on from the day after Jill got the letter back confirming she was pregnant minus the miscarriage.
1. Chapter 1

_**Imagine if Jill hadn't lost the baby & hadn't had a hysterectomy. Imagine Jill was still pregnant. Carrying on from the day after Jill got the letter back confirming she was pregnant (minus the miscarriage.)**_

Gordon knocked on Jill's consulting room door and then opened it. Seeing that nobody was in he entered the room with the intention of waiting several minutes to see if she returned. There was piece of paper on her desk, something that caught his eye. It was very unusual that Jill left any paper work lying about so he picked it up and began to read. At first glance it was test results and he wasn't wrong. On reading them they indicated that whoever they belonged to was pregnant, which came as a huge shock when he read the patients name 'Jill Weatherill.' Gordon had to look twice and re-read it to make sure that the information he'd just read was true. It was. Jill was pregnant.

He placed the piece of paper back down from he'd picked it up from and, as quickly and discretely as he could, he dashed out the room without waiting for Jill to return. Gordon didn't want Jill to think that he'd been rooting through her paper work so, for now, he wouldn't let on he knew the news. His guess was that she'd tell him when they got home anyway. For the rest of the day he went about his work with a spring in his step. Gordon was ecstatic; he was going to be a dad again!


	2. Chapter 2

Jill was tense. The usual bubbly and loving atmosphere between them had disappeared. They'd eaten their tea in near enough complete silence; Gordon was confused. He thought she'd of been pleased about expecting another baby and he'd expected her to tell him as soon as they'd got home but she hadn't. Once Jill had finished eating her meal she stood up and started clearing the table.

'Jill...' Gordon said in a lowered tone hoping that Jill would stop what she was doing.  
'Yes?' Questioned Jill, trying to avoid Gordon's gaze as she carried on clearing up.  
'Jill, just sit down please. What's wrong? You've not been yourself this evening'  
'Gordon! There's nothing wrong, I'm just tired that's all. I didn't see you getting up to Jonathon in the night?'  
'Jill... I know'  
'Yes & so do I. I'm always left to get up in the night, even whe...'  
'No, Jill _I know'_ Interrupted Gordon 'I know about the baby'  
'What baby? Gordon what are you talking about?!'  
'You know what I'm talking about; I found the results on your desk this morning. Your pregnant, aren't you?'  
'You went through my paper work? You had no right. I don't walk into your consulting room and go through your documents do I?'  
'That's not the issue here. The point is you didn't tell me. I thought I'd be the first person you'd tell!'  
'YES I AM PREGNANT!' Exclaimed Jill as she chucked the dishes into the sink 'AND NO, I DIDN'T TELL YOU... WHY? BECAUSE I'M NOT ENTIRELY SURE I WANT ANOTHER CHILD. WE BARELY GET ENOUGH TIME WITH THE THREE WE HAVE NOW' and with that she walked out of the kitchen, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Gordon sat at the kitchen table, astonished by what he'd heard. He'd foolishly expected Jill to be as happy as he was. And then came the cries from Jonathon's room. The shouting had woke him up, so instead of going after his wife, his youngest son now became his priority...


	3. Chapter 3

Gordon walked quietly into their bedroom. It had taken him the best part of an hour to settle Jonathon down again, he was teething so in recent days his sleeping pattern had been unsettled. Gordon could make out Jills figure in the dark, lying underneath the bed covers but he knew she wasn't asleep.

'Jill? Are you awake love?' Whispered Gordon. When he didn't get an answer he walked over to her side of the bed and knelt down besides her.

'Jill? I know you're not asleep, come on love talk to me. I'm confused. I thought you... I thought we wanted another baby' He placed his hand on her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

'I do want another child but its complicated isn't it Gordon? We already have three children. I feel guilty when Jonathon cries for the nanny and not for me, when I don't get home early enough to put him to bed. If I had another baby you'd expect me to stay at home and give up my career wouldn't you?' Murmured Jill

'Oh darling! We should be happy that we're able to have children not worrying about careers. We'll sort something out. Come on, I know you're bound to feel confused, hormonal ... tired but surely this is great news?'

'I don't know Gordon... Of course I want more children, it's what we've always dreamed of but if I gave up my career and became a full time mum I think I'd go quietly mad; being stuck at home with two small children every day.'

'Who ever mentioned you giving up everything you've worked for? We'll work something out, together. ' Gordon lovingly leant towards his wife & kissed his wife whilst wiping away her tears. Her response was to wrap her arms around him as tightly as possible.

'I do love you, you know Jill' Whispered Gordon

'And I love you, more than you'll ever know' Muttered Jill

Gordon had found out about the pregnancy in a way she hated but she was thankful he hadn't insisted she give up her career. Jill was glad he'd listened to her and promised they'd work something out. Maybe now she could fully begin to enjoy and appreciate this new life growing within her.


	4. Chapter 4

The pregnancy was different to Jonathon's. This time Jill knew what to expect and had the advantage of already knowing what it was like to have a baby. Surprisingly the morning sickness wasn't as bad, but Jill felt just as tired as the first time. Jonathon's teething didn't stop for anybody and although Gordon did his fair share of fatherly duties he couldn't be expected to do everything. Jill would often find herself singing lullaby's to Jonathon at all hours of the night whilst everybody else slept but she didn't mind. Jonathon had bought so much light to their lives and Jill had experienced a new type of love, one she'd never felt before. It was different being a mother to her own child in comparison to her step-children. She'd carried him for 9 months, felt him kicking and growing inside her; she'd given birth to him and heard his first cry. When she looked at Jonathon she felt an overwhelming sense of love but also excitement at the prospect of another baby.

Gordon was just as excited as Jill. He'd longed for a large family all his life and with another child on its way he had to fight to hide his glee. He could tell that Jill was much more relaxed with this pregnancy which put his mind at ease and watching her with their other three children proved to him that she was born to be a mother. Every evening after a busy day at work, she'd come home & cook meals for them, listen to Tom & Katie talk about their day, put them to bed. Only then would she think about herself, a purely devoted mother to her children. It occurred to Gordon that if anybody saw Jill out in the street with them you wouldn't be able to tell that only Jonathon was her biological son, she treated them all the same.

For them life couldn't be more perfect, and after Jill's initial reservations about welcoming a 4th child into the Ormerod family she had come to be completely at ease with the news. In side she was nervous, any woman would be, and hoped everything would go to plan but she was a lot calmer than the first time. Their marriage was secure & their love was stronger than ever. They had three healthy and happy children and were sure they could provide a fourth child with the same.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A normal busy day in the Ormerod household**_

A six months pregnant Jill had been up since half past five with Jonathon; Gordon hadn't got to bed till one because Jonathon had refused to settle so they'd both had to take it in turns to comfort him. His teething hadn't got any better in recent months and they could only assume that soon he'd be feeling much more comfortable.

Jill walked around the nursery with Jonathon in her arms, talking to him softly and taking in every little detail of his being. It had just turned 7am and through the silence of the house she heard two small but familiar voices. She quietly walked towards the nursery door with Jonathon, opening the door quietly she lent her head out.

'Morning you two.' Jill whispered whilst smiling

'Morning Jill! Morning Jonathon!' They both shouted harmoniously

'Shhh, your dad's still asleep. Why don't you both go downstairs? I'll be down in a few minutes and then we'll sort breakfast out'

No sooner had she said it, both Tom & Katie shot down the stairs, racing each other to the bottom. Jill laughed to herself.

'Aren't they a right pair, hey?' Jill chuckled to Jonathon. 'Right lets go and see if daddy's still asleep and then we'll get some breakfast'

Carrying Jonathon on her hip whilst he gurgled away, Jill walked across the landing to their bedroom and pushed the door open as gently as she could. She popped her head around the door and saw Gordon still sleeping; the duvet was half on and half off him but he looked peaceful. His snores could be heard from the door. Jonathon pointed to where his dad was lying with his arms stretched open and mumbled 'Da...'

'Dada's still sleeping. Come on little fella, breakfast time' Jill murmered as she swung around and headed for the stairs, kissing the top of Jonathon's head and rubbing his back.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs Jill heard clattering and headed towards the noise in the kitchen.

'Now you two, what are you up to eh?' Jill laughed

'Well, me and Tom thought we'd make you and dad breakfast' Stated Katie

'That's very nice but I'm down now so how about you sit down and watch your brother whilst I do yours instead? Weetabix and cornflakes for you both?' Replied Jill and she placed Jonathon carefully into his highchair at the table

'That sounds like a better idea. I couldn't reach the dishes!' Chirped Tom as he and Katie sat down at the table by Jonathon. They loved playing with their baby brother whenever they could and revelled in watching him grow. Jill watched them happily as she got two bowls out and put a weetabix and a handful of cornflakes in each of them followed by milk. A bottle of milk was then prepared for Jonathon and carried over to the table.

'Right, eat up. I don't want to see anything left in your bowl!' spoke Jill. She lifted her son out of his highchair and sat him on her lap as she fed him his milk.

'What, not even the spoon?!' Joked Tom

'Not even the spoon' Jill added jokingly. Jonathon held the bottle in his hands with the help of Jill as he gulped down his breakfast.

'Jill...' Mumbled Katie as she ate her breakfast 'Will our new brother or sister be like Jonathon?'

'I expect so love although a lot smaller of course. Do you remember when Jonathon was born and he was tiny and how we all had to be careful when we held him? Well it'll be just like that.' Jill explained

'But how come Jonathon isn't small anymore? I remember when he was born and he threw up all over daddy' Tom questioned

'Well, we all grow up you see Tom. You were that small once but we all have to grow up. And I think the less said about that little incident the better, daddy still has nightmares about it now. It was funny though, wasn't it?' Yawned Jill

'Did I hear my name?' Gordon added as he walked into the kitchen; his dressing gown on and his hair sticking up in odd places. He leant down and kissed Jill's cheek and ruffled Tom's hair. 'Morning you lot. So where's my breakfast?' Grinning at his family

'Dad! I'm not sure but you can have the rest of mine if you want? I don't mind!' Katie shouted

'Morning love, I thought I'd wait until you'd got up. Here, you have Jonathon and I'll make yours. Cup of tea as well?' Declared Jill as she stood up and handed Jonathon over to Gordon

'Yes please darling. Now little man, how are those teeth of yours?' Gordon sat down cradling his son close to him as he finished off his milk.

It was rare occurrence that they all got to sit down for breakfast together but something that they all loved. It tended to be a noisy time, with both Tom & Katie trying to speak at the same time & with the adults trying to talk as well. They could only imagine what it would be like once Jonathon began talking properly and once the youngest addition of their family was born.

_**2 hours later**_

They were all dressed. Gordon & Jill had taken it in turns to look after the children whilst the other got dressed, it was by no means an easy task but one they enjoyed. They'd decided that the children would be bathed in the morning so that they could have an early night before school the following day. A clever idea Gordon had thought but no; Tom & Katie were full of energy and managed to soak the bathroom whilst Jonathon decided he hated the water all of sudden and screamed the house down.

So after a hectic bath time and with two already tired parents they were all ready to start their day. Because they both, Jill & Gordon, had a rare day off and it was warm outside they had decided that they would let Katie & Tom play in the garden whilst they decorated the nursery in preparation for the baby. It was a job that Gordon had been dreading; he'd rather be sat outside with a cold beer than stuck inside stripping paint whilst Jill ordered him about. But it was a job that needed doing and they couldn't put it off forever. The sooner they prepared for the baby the better, then they'd be ready. Although it was Jonathon's room they'd decided it'd be best if the new addition shared a room with him for his first few years so they'd gone for yet again another neutral colour scheme, still with a childish theme about it.

_**That night**_

After hours of tears, blood and sweat they'd finally finished the mammoth decorating task, which was the nursery. Jill had watched from the side lines whilst Gordon had worked hard all day; although he wouldn't allow her do any work anyway, not in her condition. The children had been a challenge as well, constantly wanting their dad or step-mum to play with them. Jill had found herself dashing up and down the stairs every few minutes.

'JILL!'

'JILL, COME AND LOOK AT THIS'

'COME AND PLAY WITH US JILL!'

No sooner would Jill reach the top of the stairs would she be shouted back into the garden again. She'd have stayed out there if Gordon hadn't of been busy upstairs. This was an important part of preparing for their baby and she wanted to be part of it and she didn't want Gordon to feel he was doing it all himself.

That evening they'd had a picnic in the garden which was quickly followed by trying to settle all three children in their respective bedrooms. Tom & Katie were quick to fall asleep as they had both been running around the garden for most the day, Jonathon was more problematic but Gordon's special touch had got him off to sleep within no time.

Now both Jill and Gordon were sat on the sofa relaxing after what was a happy but hectic day but something they relished.

'I still think you got more paint on yourself than on the actually walls darling' chuckled Jill

'Don't be so cheeky, I think I did a damn fine job! Looks okay doesn't it? I'd of liked to have seen you do a better job' winked Gordon

'Ermm excuse me Mr Ormerod but I think you'll find I was up at a ridiculous hour with your son'

'Well, you're forgiven this time Mrs Ormerod' Whispered Gordon as he leant over to Jill & passionately kissed her

'I do love you, you know' Jill mumbled as she eventually pulled away

'And I love you, very much' Smiled Gordon as he looked into Jill's eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

They hadn't expected it happen so soon, neither had they wanted it to happen so soon. Everything now hung in the balance, both for Jill & their premature baby daughter.

At 7 months pregnant it was surprising to most people that was still working full time, surprising to most people apart from those who knew her so well. She'd worked right up until she went into labour the first time, in fact she was still working when she realised it was starting, so why should she act any different this time? She still had a job to do and with 2 months till her due date the thought of anything happening hadn't even crossed their minds.

_**Earlier that day**_

'I'll catch you tonight. I won't have time to meet up lunch today, on anaesthetics for Mr. Rose' Gordon explained to Jill as they reached the gate of the main hospital

'Well I'll see you at home then tonight' Replied Jill as she leant in and kissed Gordon. She then smiled at him & walked in to the hospital carrying her Doctors bag. Gordon stood there for a few seconds smiling after her.

'Morning Lizzie, what have you got for me today then?' Jill chirped as she walked into reception, quickly followed by Gordon.

'Morning Doctors. Here's your lists for today. Busy one I'm 'fraid!' Chattered Lizzie whilst she handed over two separate lists to both Jill & Gordon

'Ah Morning Lizzie, nothing unusual then?' Gordon muttered as he took his list and walked off in the direction of his consulting room.

Jill took her bag off the side of the reception & walked to her room, greeting Matron as she passed. She had just a few minutes to prepare herself before the patients would start streaming through the door. It was a job she loved so much and although her body, some days, was crying out for her to slow down and take it easy she had no intention of obeying it.

_**Several hours later**_

So far it had been busy, one thing Lizzie hadn't been wrong about. Gordon had been rushed off his feet, he was either seeing his own patients and emergencies or anaesthetising for a very demanding Mr. Rose. Jill had had much the same; she'd performed two operations and seen countless patients. She'd been so busy that she'd forgotten to eat her lunch; her body was begging to be fed, along with her unborn baby. Luckily Jill had just two more patients on her list and then she'd be finished for the day.

There was a knock on her door

'Come in' Jill called to the person on the other side.

'Ah, Mrs Woodland. Come in & take a seat' Jill greeted her patient

'Hello Doctor' The middle aged woman smiled at Jill and walked towards the seat by the desk

'Now what can I do for you?' Questioned Jill politely as she stood up to examine the patient. Within seconds she had a shooting pain in her back. Jill clutched her side and doubled over in pain, quickly followed by her collapsing onto the floor.

**In the emergency room**

Jill lay on the bed clutching her stomach, worried her baby. Doctor Banner & Matron worked around Jill, taking her blood pressure and heart beat. Gordon ran through the doors to his wife's side.

'Jill?! What's happened love? The baby?' Exclaimed Gordon. Jill grabbed his hand & looked into his eyes

'Premature labour Gordon, the baby's coming & if we can't stop it... well you know the risks as well as I do' Dr Banner explained to Gordon in a sympathetic tone

'Coming? As in now? But its two months early' Concerned and anxious Gordon couldn't comprehend what was happening. Jill lay there crying & trying to deal with each contraction whilst trying to take in what was happening. Gordon tried to reassure her as much as he could but she knew as much as everybody else in the room that the chances of their baby surviving were slim.

_**The Present**_

Half an hour earlier Gordon & Jill had welcomed their new born child into the world 2 months early; a girl. Jill had been in labour for several hours with Gordon at her side reassuring her that everything was going to be fine. Eventually Jill had given birth to their lifeless and blue daughter, much to everybody's agony; but after resuscitation from Sister Bridget she took her first, unaided but strained breathes. This was quickly followed by her being rushed off. To Jill & Gordons relief she was a live, that's all they needed to know. But then Jill started haemorrhaging and no matter how hard the team tried they couldn't stop it. So not only was their premature baby fighting to survive so was Jill.

Gordon walked out the room and leant his head against the room trying to take everything in.

'Why Jill?' Gordon whispered to himself and put his head into his hands. Without dwelling too much he walked down the corridor to where his daughter was being treated.

'We're going to transfer her to The General Gordon. Are you going to go with her?' Matron asked

'No, no. I won't be of any use to it, Jill needs me here. Let me know if anything changes though won't you?'

'Of course' Matron replied

Gordon took a quick glance at the baby and walked out, barely able to make a connection with her in case the worse happened. His thought quickly drove back to Jill and with that he briskly walked through the corridors of 'The Royal' to his wife. It seemed harsh but if only one of them was to survive he wanted it to be Jill.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a tough time for The Ormerod family. Whilst their premature baby daughter had been transferred to another hospital Jill had been left to fight for survival after giving birth. Dr Banner had been unable to stop the haemorrhaging and with Jill too unstable to transfer they had to operate themselves. After several hours of skilled work they managed to save Jill. Gordon's face said it all, complete relief. At that moment in time he harshly wasn't bothered about their sick child but extremely anxious about his wife's wellbeing.

He walked in to the side ward and sat beside Jill who was still unconscious from the anaesthetic, within a matter of hours she'd gone from being a pregnant but healthy Doctor to a patient left fighting for her life in her own hospital.

'Jill love; you're alright, everything's going to be alright I promise' Gordon clutched his wife's hand and stroked it lovingly. 'I thought I'd lost you for a moment there. What would I do without you hey? Gordon stared at his wife longing for her to say something. He'd been here before when Caroline had died but he'd never felt this. Back then it had felt like a relief but now he'd do anything to swap places with Jill. Without her he couldn't see how he'd carry on.

'Doctor?' Sister Bridget stepped into the room 'Matron just telephoned, she said the baby...well the baby's still holding on but she thinks it'd be best if you went over to Ashfordly. You know, just in case...'

Gordon stared at Jill 'No no, Jill needs me here. I'll go over as soon as I know Jill's going to be alright but not before. Is that clear?' He questioned the innocent women with frustration in his voice.

'Yes, okay' Sister Bridget walked off, disheartened to see Gordon so confused.

'Don't hate me Jill but it's just a baby, I'm no use to it but I promise you she isn't going to die.' It was the first time Gordon had referred to the baby as 'she.' He felt he couldn't form a bond with their daughter, not until Jill woke up.

_**Several hours later**_

'G-gordon' Jill croaked her husband's name, trying to gage where she was

'Jill!'...' Gordon sat upright in the chair 'You're in hospital darling, you collapsed. Do you remember?' He explained

'Collapsed? The baby?' She placed her hand on her stomach where her baby should have been, forgetting she'd given birth

'You gave birth first love and then lost a lot of blood. We had to operate to save you but you're okay now, everything's going to be okay'

'I remember, I think. The baby, can I see it?'

'They took it to Ashfordly. I mean, they took our daughter to Ashfordly, I was meant to go with her but I couldn't leave you here.'

'Gordon, she needed you. How is she? Has anyone said anything? When can I go and be with her?'

'She's so small Jill, it was touch and go but she'll be fine I promise. You've got to rest; your no good to her if you're poorly yourself are you darling? She'll be back with us as soon as she's well enough.'

Jill clung onto Gordon as he looked her in the eyes and stroked her hair. Whilst all Gordon really cared about was the health of his wife, Jill couldn't stop thinking about their daughter. She was all alone at a time when she should have still been safely inside of Jill, or surrounded by the love and safety of her parent's. Jill couldn't help but blame herself up, if only she'd of taken things more carefully and looked after herself.


	8. Chapter 8

She placed a hand on the outside of the incubator, just above where her daughter lay. Jillstared straight at the tiny baby that lay within the plastic casing.

'I'm your mummy' whispered the woman as she took in every feature or the baby 'I'm sorry, this shouldn't have happened but I promise I'll make it up to you. You just wait until your well enough; I'll be the best mummy you could wish for. And your brothers and sister can't wait to meet you.'

'Jill don't upset yourself. She's going to be fine, she's a fighter just like her mum' Gordon placed his hand onto Jill's shoulder and pulled her close to him as he kissed her cheek.

'This shouldn't be happening Gordon. She's so tiny, I'd give anything for her to be alright and to be able to hold her. I'm so sorry,'

'You've nothing to be sorry about, these things happen. And you heard the Doctor, she's going to be alright. It's just a question of when not if, but we'll have her home soon, you'll see'

They both stood beside the incubator. Jill cried softly into Gordon's shirt. He didn't know how to comfort her properly; he knew that no matter what he said Jill would still blame herself. But Jill felt relieved at being able to see her baby for the first time; it reassured her that she was still alive and fighting. A little comfort at least for the scared couple.


	9. Chapter 9

The constant crying of a baby would normally frustrate some parents but for Jill & Gordon it filled their souls with happiness. After a shaky start to their daughter's life it was great to be able to hear her make some sort of sound. Jill had been discharged from the hospital but had continued to spend as much time with their daughter (who was now being treated at 'The Royal) as possible. Gordon was ecstatic, not only at the birth of their daughter, but also that Jill was safe and well. To start with he'd found it hard to bond with their daughter for fear of losing her but now they'd put that behind them he was relishing every moment spent with the child. The child they'd name Sophie. It was a name they'd both always liked and felt it suited the girl's personality. They also felt it fitted in nicely with their other children's names and 'Sophie Ormerod' had a certain ring to it. In fact it was 'Sophie Jill Ormerod' just like her younger brother was 'Jonathon Gordon Ormerod.' Fitting tributes to their parents.

Jill sat in the chair next to Sophie's cot in the hospital nursery. She cradled the tiny baby in the arms, gently rocking her back and forth. The baby made slight noises but was comforted by her mother.

'Aren't you a beautiful thing, hey? And we'll soon have you out of here then you'll be able to come home with daddy and me. You'd like that wouldn't you little one? Yes, so would I.' Jill talked quietly to her daughter and gently kissed the top of her head.

Gordon walked into the nursery, his stethoscope in his left hand.

'Look here's daddy' Jill said out loud as Gordon approached

'Hello darling. Now do you want the good news or the good news?' He said as he reached Jill's side and kissed her cheek.

After a slight pause he carried on 'I've just had a call from the paediatric doctor at Ashfordly and they said that as long as Sister Bridget is happy with Sophie then we can take her home. I've spoken to Sister and she seems happy enough with her progress. So how about it? How about we take her home tonight?'

'Are you being serious Gordon? We can take Sophie home? I-I can't believe it' croaked Jill as she welled up.

'As serious as I've ever been.' He sat on the edge of the arm of the chair and wrapped his arm around Jill, pulling her close to him and kissing the top of her head.


	10. Chapter 10

'JILLLL! TOM'S STOLEN BY BOOK! JILL! TELL HIM!' Katie shouted, trying to make herself heard above the wailing of the new baby and the screaming that was coming from Jonathon. Jill dashed into the living room with Sophie in one arm and Jonathon's bottle in the other.

'Tom give Katie her book back and Katie please be quiet. Look your dad'll be home soon. Just quieten down a bit, I'm going to settle Sophie down for bed and then I'll be back down. Watch your brother for me.' Jill handed a bottle of warm milk to Jonathon and then walked out of the living room, shutting the door behind her as she headed for the stairs 'They're a noisy bunch aren't they darling? Let's hope daddy gets home soon' Jill murmed to Sophie as she carried her gently. Sophie had been home from hospital a matter of weeks. Gordon had gone back to work full time, leaving Jill to look after a new born baby, a toddler and two energetic children; all under the age of ten. It was hard work but she was thankful that Sophie had pulled through and that they were finally all together as a family.

Jill crept down the stairs, trying not too make much noise. After just several minutes of singing to the baby she'd fallen asleep, much to Jill's relief. She was tired and wanted desperately to sit down and relax with Gordon but with three children still up there was no chance of that. As she reached the bottom of the stairs there was a rumble of a car engine in the distance, gradually getting closer until it reached the drive.

'DAD'S HOME!' Screeched Tom

'Don't shout! I've just got Sophie off to sleep' Jill walked to the front door and opened it just as Gordon got out the car. Tom & Katie ran outside to their father who was pleased to see them.

'Dad come in. I want to tell you all about my day. You'll never guess what happened at school' Tom pulled at his dads hand.

'Calm down, give me a chance to get into the house first. They'll be plenty of time to tell me all about your day once I've got in.' Laughed Gordon

'But you best keep the noise down, I've just got Sophie off to sleep.' Interrupted Jill

'Yes, best to keep the noise down. Where's Jonathon? Don't want him feeling left out now do we?' Joked Gordon

Gordon followed his children into the house, pausing at the door step to kiss Jill on the cheek.

'You look tired love. How about you go and put your feet up for a bit and I'll sort the children out' Gordon suggested

'I do love you Gordon Ormerod' Replied Jill relieved

'And I love you Mrs Ormerod' Gordon smiled. He felt lucky and privileged to have this amazing woman in his life as his wife and the mother of his children. The love he felt for her was different from any other love he'd ever experienced before and one thing was sure, he never ever wanted to loose her.


	11. Chapter 11

_Thought I'd add a snippet of Gordon with the baby_

Jill had taken Tom and Katie to their friend's house for the afternoon and was then taking Jonathon to buy some news clothes; a recent growth spurt had left his struggling to fit into any of his clothing. She'd left Gordon at home with baby Sophie for a few hours; a perfect time for the two of them to bond and give her a bit of a break. Gordon had happily agreed to the arrangement. He hoped it would be much less chaotic than driving his children around.

Gordon sat in the living room on the sofa with the radio in the corner on low playing some classical music. He sat cradling baby Sophie, who was still on the small side for her age group. It was cold outside and he had the fire on inside keeping the front room warm for the two of them. It added a feel of cosiness to the setting.

'Mummy trusts me to look after you for a few hours; I think we can manage that can't we? You won't cause your ol' dad any problems will you ay little one? No I didn't think so, we'll get along famously.' Gordon spoke quietly to his daughter as she gurgled at his voice. 'Me and your mum are very glad you're here you know. You gave us a bit of a fright but you're just like your mum, a fighter. We'd be lost without you now and your brothers and sister adore you just as we do. Although I'm not entirely sure that Jonathon's too pleased he's not getting all the attention anymore but I'm sure he'll grow to love you. And when you're older he and Tom will protect you in the big wide world and Katie will take you shopping. Your mum will spend hours playing with you and taking you out, she's brilliant like that. Yes, she's the best mummy you could wish for you mark my word. And I'll drive you from one friends house to another. And I won't let anybody hurt you, I promise.'

Gordon stroked her head and held her hands and she moved about, taking in every little detail. She was changing everyday and he wanted to take in as much as he possibly could. He was well aware that within a blink of an eye she'd be starting school and growing up, it had happened to Jonathon. One minute he was a tiny newborn baby, the next he was learning to walk. Just as he loved his other three children, he loved Sophie and another part of his heart had been stolen by her presence. The love he felt for his children and wife was like no other.


End file.
